


Breaking in cosplay-thots Meg Turney and Jessica Nigri

by Thomas_DP



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Gangbang, Impregnation, Mind Rape, Multiple Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomas_DP/pseuds/Thomas_DP
Summary: Two famous thots are quickly broken down and turned into their proper state: fuck toys.This story's short but sweet; ideal for a quick fap!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Breaking in cosplay-thots Meg Turney and Jessica Nigri

Remembering nothing about what had happened before everything went dark, Meg Turney and Jessica Nigri woke up screaming as cold metallic rods were rapidly being thrust in and out of their pussies and asses. Suction cups attached to their tits were sucking down hard on their nipples, and their screams were muffled as large metallic dildos were being shoved inside their mouths at a steady pace. Medium-sized wooden paddles were spanking both their juicy behinds with such intensity, that the loud slapping sounds started ringing in their ears. As if all that wasn’t bad enough, both the professional adult cosplayers were also regularly treated to fairly powerful shocks, which would have made them thrash around violently if they weren’t kept in place by the metallic dildos violating their holes non-stop.

Tears started welling and running down their cheeks, with their arms hanging uselessly besides their restrained bodies as they were kept extended and held aloft by multiple ropes hanging from the ceiling of the dark room they found themselves in. Wondering when the machines would stop treating their bodies as if they were living cock-sleeves and sex toys, their sexual torment only truly began when they suddenly felt large helmets being pushed down on their heads until a dark visor made sure that they couldn’t see anything. Soon everything went truly dark, as the two violated women received a shock so intense that it made them black out again.

*************

_Meg’s brainwashing simulation_

Her group-date-reward for her five thousand dollar Patreon tier couldn’t have gone more wrong. Unable to remember why she’d ever agree to meeting the five backers of her most expensive tier all at once, at her own house, while wearing a pink see-through bodysuit which barely covered up her nipples and pussy, Meg nevertheless hurried towards the entrance and opened the door after her fans had rung the bell a third time already. Literally bum rushed and roughly thrown to the floor after the five guys had laid eyes upon her hot body clad in an equally hot getup, the expensive and delicate fabric of her outfit was torn to shreds in mere seconds.

[A spectacular greeting](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/b1cd6db3-203b-41a8-805d-84e724318efb/ddlq9yh-0592fb56-b2d6-4471-bbae-b732daddf74f.jpg/v1/fill/w_730,h_1095,q_70,strp/a_spectacular_greeting_by_thomas_dp_ddlq9yh-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOjdlMGQxODg5ODIyNjQzNzNhNWYwZDQxNWVhMGQyNmUwIiwiaXNzIjoidXJuOmFwcDo3ZTBkMTg4OTgyMjY0MzczYTVmMGQ0MTVlYTBkMjZlMCIsIm9iaiI6W1t7ImhlaWdodCI6Ijw9MTkyMSIsInBhdGgiOiJcL2ZcL2IxY2Q2ZGIzLTIwM2ItNDFhOC04MDVkLTg0ZTcyNDMxOGVmYlwvZGRscTl5aC0wNTkyZmI1Ni1iMmQ2LTQ0NzEtYmJhZS1iNzMyZGFkZGY3NGYuanBnIiwid2lkdGgiOiI8PTEyODAifV1dLCJhdWQiOlsidXJuOnNlcnZpY2U6aW1hZ2Uub3BlcmF0aW9ucyJdfQ.j8tMUnOsBxTjg7Scq6-VkcUC6tgeux6XezS7z_zRz_I)

Filthy, trembling hands started running all over her body, squeezing and rubbing every part of Meg’s now exposed and naked body, while Meg was crying and screaming for help. Unable to control their lusts any longer, the five guys dragged a thrashing Meg towards her bedroom and threw her on her bed before they unzipped and dropped their pants on the floor. Five erect large cocks were staring Meg straight in the face when she looked in the direction of her assailants, with said five cocks rubbing eagerly against her body as they were on her in a flash.

Stubborn and pissed off like crazy, Meg was about to go on a tirade when one of the guys suddenly shoved his dick inside her open mouth. For some weird reason she was unable to bite down on it, with Meg’s insults and threats being muffled as the guy shoved the entire length of his hard cock deeper in her throat. With one guy mounting her and another guy quickly laying down on the bed beneath her, Meg’s other holes were quickly filled with hard throbbing cock as well. Filled with despair and disgust, Meg felt two hard cocks being shoved against her hands, with Meg actually surprising herself as she started jerking off those cocks with much gusto. Only now did she realise that her tongue was actually swirling wildly around the cock which was violating her mouth and throat. She had also been thrusting her lower body back and down to get penetrated even deeper by the cocks thrusting inside her pussy and ass, all of her own free will. Her pussy was leaking an impressive amount of juices, while her nipples had already been rock hard before the guy fucking her pussy had even started sucking on them.

“Goddamn, why are you crying and looking so sad?! It was you who emailed us that you wanted to get gangbanged by the five of us, remember? This is looking more like a gang-rape than a gangbang you know. Turns out you’re an even bigger slut than we gave you credit for, you weird rape-roleplay addicted whore!” mentioned the guy fucking her mouth after the guy plunging his dick in her ass had yanked at her hair, so that Meg was now looking directly into the eyes of the guy standing in front of her.

Dumbfounded, with a confused look on her face, Meg would have asked him how high he was to be spouting bullshit like that, if not for the fact that his long dick was poking against the back of her throat. The erotic sounds coming from the balls and cocks of the guys and from her own body were making Meg sick to her stomach, yet her eyes suddenly went wide open when she realised that she had started squirting all over the guy laying underneath her. Cursing her body for having betrayed her like that, Meg’s body started rocking back and forth much harder now that the guys had noticed that she had an orgasm and that she was finally getting into it.

Spurred on by the misconception that Meg was finally on board with the gangbang and that she had dropped the weird rape role-play, the five men started thrusting their cocks in and against Meg’s body so hard that she felt as if they’d break her if they continued for much longer. Fate finally cut Meg some slack, as the insane tempo at which the guys were pumping their cocks inside of Meg, had proven too much for the overeager men to endure any longer. All five emptying their balls at the exact same time, Meg’s hair and face got coated in thick ropes of cum, while her throat, pussy and ass were being filled with so much jizzy cream that it started spilling out of her holes. There was actually so much cum in fact, that some of it had started spurting out of Meg’s nose, with the disgraced cosplayer incredibly astonished of the fact that each of the five guys had shot out twenty jets of hot cum.

After the last drops of cum had been emptied from their balls, the men just switched positions and started fucking Meg’s body all over again, with Meg being absolutely terrified when she heard the door of her house open and close loudly. Realising that Gavin must have come home early, Meg started panicking but was unable to do anything as her five fans made sure that she was being tightly restrained by their cocks. Her heart sinking and closing her eyes as she heard footsteps on the stairs, the sounds of two people passionately making out immediately made Meg open her eyes again.

Gavin making out with Barbara Dunkelman was absolutely the last thing Meg expected and wished to see right there and then. But as Meg kept getting roughly fucked and abused by her five adoring fans, her boyfriend and the hot Canadian blonde started undressing each other without even pausing their intense kissing for a second. Unable to tear her eyes away from the horrible sight in front of her, Meg let out an involuntary moan when her ass got spanked, with Gavin offering her only one quick look of disgust before Barbara mounted his already erect cock.

Completely focused on looking at Barbara who was riding Gavin as if he had the best cock in the whole world, Meg was barely aware that her five fans had started banging her at a much slower pace. With a hard cock still thrusting inside her mouth, Meg twisted her head to the left and to the right and noticed that nobody was looking at her anymore. They eventually became so disinterested with her, that soon, one cock after another disappeared from her holes and hands, with only the hard cock of the ugliest guy of the group still pumping hard inside her sore ass.

“Fuck this boring bitch, let’s fap off to Barbara instead. Cumming to Meg has always felt kinda wrong and disappointing. Actually cumming inside and on her feels lame as well, I feel like I’m absolutely done with her. Pete can have her for all I care.” mentioned the guy whose cock had just moments before been thrusting inside Meg’s mouth, as he now started jerking it to Barbara riding Gavin’s cock like a pro.

With the other guys agreeing to that statement and jerking off to Barbara as well, Meg was now stuck with only Pete, who soon switched from fucking Meg’s ass to fucking her aching pussy instead. Barb’s moans and Pete’s incessant huffing, puffing and grunting physically hurt Meg’s ears, whose whole world was crashing down as the entire insane situation which she found herself in, made not a single lick of sense.

“The other guys aren’t interested in you anymore, but I still love you Meg! That’s why I’m the one who gets to keep you from now on! I’m your new master now and I’ll make sure that your wish for a child will be fulfilled by knocking you up with at least six kids of mine! Gavin said that he’ll make sure that there will be an alibi and a believable cover-up story for your disappearance, so that nobody will trouble us while we have fun together. Ain’t that great?! Gavin’s finally rid of you and you can have unlimited sexy times with your number one fan!” whispered Pete into Meg’s right ear as his drool ran down her cheek.

Already feeling like she’d faint any minute, something inside Meg snapped when she heard Pete’s fucked up announcement, which - combined with all the drugs and mind-altering substances the machine was injecting in her body in real life - was the last blow Meg’s mind was able to take before completely crumbling down. Suddenly remembering that she had indeed asked her five biggest fans to gangbang her and that she had agreed to Gavin’s plan, so that he could make his new relationship with Barbara public news, on her own volition, Meg’s expression underwent a drastic change. Despair, terror and unbelief made way for a vacant, uncaring ahegao face, with her moaning like a true bitch in heat as her new boyfriend shot his seed inside of her. With her having taken fertility drugs the night before, there would be no doubt whether or not she’d get pregnant from it.

Just as Gavin came inside Barbara while the lewd blonde begged him to impregnate her and Meg’s four former fans covered Barb’s ass with their cum, Meg fainted at last. She was just absolutely mentally and physically exhausted. Maybe her life would now get a little easier seeing as she didn’t have to make any new Patreon-sets anymore. It would just be impregnation-sex over and over and over again…

************

Meg in real life had been reduced to a drooling and squirting mess from being subjected to the lewd machine and such a perverted, mind-fucking mental hallucination. Already more than half-broken, Meg’s mind continued to deteriorate further as the large puddle underneath her grew wider and bigger. With her pussy leaking and her squirting like crazy for the past half hour, a significant portion of the floor underneath her got drenched in her juices, with the exact same thing happening underneath her fellow cosplay-colleague Jessica Nigri…

************

_Jessica’s brainwashing simulation_

Jessica couldn’t believe what she was seeing. At the end of every day, she always checked her patron-count to see how much money she had gained or lost. Usually it was either a decent increase or an insignificant drop in patrons. Yet today, she had lost around a thousand patrons, which set her back at a total of 1700. Unable to go to sleep just yet and both angry and scared out of her mind, Jessica scoured any thread or subreddit dedicated to her to see what was up. Seeing barely any new posts on most of the cosplay-related websites, Jessica finally saw some posts on 4chan about Darshelle going topless at last.

“ _Fuck, that’s right. She released her first topless set today. How did I forget that?”_ thought Jessica, who was flabbergasted about the fact that so many of her loyal and trustworthy patrons had left her for Darshelle who had now truly gone the softcore porn route. Looking at some Darshelle threads and subreddits, Jessica’s anger and fear kept rising, as everybody praised Darshelle and hailed her as the new adult photography-queen. That actually wasn’t a big surprise, as she had finally done what Jessica had always considered to be beneath her: showing her naked tits on the internet for an actually quite reasonable price. With Meg putting up a clinic in regards on how to overcharge fans, Darshelle had wisely kept her prices at a normal rate.

Yelling at her boyfriend Ryan to leave her alone when he asked her to go to bed, Jessica spent the rest of the evening coming up with original but desperate ways to regain both her lost patrons and her status as the number one adult photography Patreon model.

In real life, Jessica’s device operated a little differently compared to Meg’s, as the next thing Jessica experienced was her checking out her patron numbers once more, her trembling hand clicking the mouse once to bring up her Patreon page. She had released multiple sets of her showing off her naked ass and only wearing pasties, with tons of seductive and suggestive poses, most of them being shot outside. Yet it still wasn’t enough after all that extra effort. Having even less patrons than she had at the start of the month, Jessica had a mini panic attack and started to hate Darshelle’s guts when she saw that the rising adult star had gained many more new patrons, with her new milestone almost within reach. With Darshelle going fully naked if she’d get 3000 patrons, Jessica was forced to pull some drastic stunts. Spending the rest of the night on thinking of interesting ideas for hot new content, Jessica wasn’t even aware that she was neglecting the other aspects of her life, like her boyfriend Ryan, who had been more than a little bit disgruntled with her lately.

One month later and Jessica had tried to ‘break the internet’ by releasing topless sets and topless selfies of herself, proving once and for all that she does have nipples. Every set was accompanied with a video of Jessica jiggling and bouncing her naked tits up and down, with even some nipple-licking mixed in between here and there. All the sets were also taken outside, with occasionally random people passing by in the background. Happy that her patron-count didn’t drop anymore but dissatisfied that it had barely risen at all, Jessica kept on brainstorming about other projects and activities she could do to win her fans back. She hadn’t even noticed during the past month, that Ryan had started an affair with another woman…

Softcore porn videos and custom videos were next, considering that she couldn’t win from Darshelle by just showing her tits naked. Dropping the price of her lewd tier, Jessica started camming and getting herself off with toys which her fans had sent her at the beginning of the month. Going completely nude for these videos, there wasn’t a single spot on Jessica’s naked body that her fans hadn’t seen yet. The toys which her fans kept sending became more exotic and complicated with each passing week, yet Jessica tried them all out. Walking normally occasionally didn’t work anymore, but at least the fans were pleased. The custom videos had started rather innocent, but after just one week of recording vanilla custom videos, the fans had her stripping, dancing naked, saying perverted lewd lines and squirting, all for their amusement. All of this got overshadowed however by Darshelle reaching her three thousand patron milestone and releasing her first couple totally nude sets. Ryan had already left Jessica, but the unhinged adult cosplayer barely cared about it. The need to win and beat Darshelle was for some reason way too important and high for her to pay any attention to anything else…

The next month had proven to be...interesting. Spotted by a couple fans as she was posing for yet another fully naked set, the fans convinced Nigri to tit-fuck them all, while her photographer would film it all. Posing for the remaining pictures of the set with her tits completely covered in cum after she had pleasured her pushy fans, Jessica was then convinced by her photographer to release the lewd tit-fuck recording along with the set itself. It was a huge success. It was so immensely popular and wanted actually, that she received countless requests from her remaining fan base to be allowed to be present at her next set and to play with her as well. Asking for dickpics first to pick out the best and biggest looking ones, Jessica from then on included a lewd video of her performing sexual favours for her fans with each of her new sets.

Tit-fucks, blowjobs and handjobs kept them happy for a while, but it soon escalated to full blown sex, anal and gangbangs. Her videos appeared on every pornsite imaginable, with Jessica soon labelled a pornstar instead of an adult Patreon cosplayer. Jessica herself didn’t mind at all, seeing as she finally was gaining on Darshelle, whose patron count had started plummeting a little as of late. Having over twenty partners each month, Jessica’s already rocky reputation was now completely in tatters, yet the fans loved her and her sexual lusts had never been this satisfied. Jessica was ecstatic, yet she’d only need to go a couple extra steps to defeat Darshelle once and for all to reclaim her status as the one and only Cosplay Queen.

A couple months later, Jessica had started providing escort-services and compensated dating to her fans at a ridiculously low price. Every person who donated to her lewd tier was put on a waiting list, with Jessica slowly going down said list every day, as she visited a new fan to satisfy all his sexual whims for one entire day. Most of them allowed her to put recordings of all those sexual, depraved activities online and most of them took advantage of the situation to be her photographer for one day as well. She was naked in most sets and forced to do many erotic and degrading poses, while often being covered in a hefty amount of sticky cum. Yet Jessica did it all without any complaining. For four months, Jessica went down the list and fucked one fan after another, while being subjugated to almost every kink and fetish imaginable. ‘The cheap whore’ and ‘The busty cosplay slut’ had become her new nicknames, with Jessica even getting pregnant from one of her fans without even knowing who had knocked her up. Her body was used up and violated so many times, with her mind completely corrupted and taken over by perverse lust, yet after so much effort and waiting, her goal was almost within reach. Just one more patron and she’d have beaten Darshelle at last!

But before that happened, Darshelle announced her retirement and told her that even though she was happy to have satisfied and have had so much fun with all her adoring fans, she felt that she had reached her peak and that she wanted to end her career with honour and respect. Still having plenty of artistic integrity, elegance and a proper reputation left, Darshelle mentioned that she’d become a coach and mentor for starting cosplay artists, as she always loved being an inspiration for other women with a job similar to hers. When a fan asked her in a Q&A about if she had enjoyed her time as the ‘Cosplay Queen’ for so long, Darshelle had answered him that she didn’t even knew that she had been granted that title and that she didn’t actually care for it at all. 

“I just wanted to have some fun and see what my maximum potential was. I don’t give a damn about some stupid title actually.”

Reading that interview and that sentence in particular kinda broke Jessica. Furthermore, Anna Faith out of nowhere overtaking her with ten more patrons and her being titled the new ‘Cosplay Queen’ broke Jessica some more. And the machine which had been fucking her nonstop in real life deciding that that moment was the perfect opportunity to switch her personality and mind back to what it had been at the start of the simulation, absolutely devastated Nigri. Faced with a months-worth of depraved and degrading activities, a destroyed and besmeared reputation, loss of friends, boyfriend and any sense of self respect, Jessica snapped and broke down completely. Forced by the machine to go through one month of her being taken care of by her fans in return for being their willing busty cumdumpster, her richest fan offered to take care of her and her soon-to-be born kid in return for ‘getting to tap dat ass’ on a daily basis. He was even granted the special privilege of being allowed to whore and pimp her out to her other fans for hefty amounts of cash as well. Accepting that offer was a no-brainer to say the least….

*************

Released from the fake imagination world when the helmets were taken off, both the real life and imaginative sexual torture had taken its toll on Meg and Jessica. Staring at the wall with vacant eyes, with their bodies occasionally convulsing and shaking as they had yet another orgasm, - the floor was a flood zone at this point - both adult cosplayers were mentally and physically completely done for. Their minds had been unable to bear such intense, arduous mental suffering. And their bodies had become so sensitive and lustful from the non-stop fucking and the countless drugs which they had been injected with, that all they would be good for from now on, would be being passive, loyal, willing and well-trained fuck-holes perfect for breeding. They didn’t have any spirit in them anymore as their minds were truly gone, but their bodies still had boundless potential for sure…

\------------------

I hope you enjoyed reading this story and please feel free to leave a comment, as I love hearing feedback!

A big shout out to Shirtninja for proofreading this story!


End file.
